


The Warm Hearth Inn

by Turtlov



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Monster Boyfriend - Fandom, Orcs - Fandom, monster fuckers, monster girlfriend - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Orc Culture, Other, Pining, Will add tags as I go, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlov/pseuds/Turtlov
Summary: Reader is a server at The Warm Hearth Inn, a special place that is known for it's nondiscriminatory open door policy. In many other establishments, monstrous or otherwise unusual looking individuals would be gawked at or treated poorly. Here, they relish the patronage and keep the ale flowing so long as you pay your bill and treat the staff right.





	The Warm Hearth Inn

You wove through the tables, giving refills where they were needed, and tried desperately to keep up with the evening rush. The inn always tended to get crowded after the physical laborers in the town got off work. These were the miners, farmers, blacksmiths, etc.

However, when their labor ended, yours began. You worked as a server in the inn, hauling trays of food and drink to and from tables. It was tiring, but it was honest work. At first, the drunkards and raucous patrons were a little overwhelming for you, but over time you grew accustomed to the noise and behavior.

You heard the bell over the door ring and you called over your shoulder in greeting.

“Welcome to The Warm Hearth Inn! Please, take a seat and I’ll be with you in a moment.”

The group lumbered over to an empty table and waited to be serviced. You rushed over, tucking a stray bit of hair behind your ear.

“What can I get you boys?” you asked, putting on a smile. The table was occupied by a few orcs who worked in the mine- Traxin, Malok, and Fergon. They frequented the inn, as it was widely known to accept any patrons no matter their race or appearance. Any business was good business.

“The usual.” Traxin said. As you turned to hurry away, you felt a tug on your apron. You looked back.

“A round of pints, as well, please.” Malok added, releasing your apron from his grip. You nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

As you called the orders out to the cook and filled up trays with tankards, you heard the orcs’ table erupt with laughter.

“ _A round of pints, as well, please_? You sound like a welp talking to his mother.” Fergon clapped Malok on the shoulder. “Way to go, Malok.”

You hoisted the serving trays up and delivered drinks around the tavern, trying to ignore the patrons’ conversations. You got to the orcs’ table and set their ale in front of them.

“(Y/n), you’re always working. I have half the mind to think you don’t sleep at all.” Traxin gratefully took his tankard.

“He’s right. You are here from breakfast all the way into the early hours of the next morning. I’ve often come in at lunch and you’re still here, running around like a chicken with no head.” Fergon nodded. “Its important to take time for yourself, you know.”

“There’s always more work to be done, I have no time to take for me. I work, I sleep a couple of hours, and I work some more. It’s not the ideal schedule, but I have no qualms with how my life is going.” you shrugged, sliding the last tankard in front of Malok. “Besides, we all have to make a living somehow.”

“You could always settle down with someone who could support you. At least then, your life would be less fast paced.” Malok suggested. You shook your head.

“As soon as I find a man that can impress me, I will be open to settling down. But I’ve yet to meet someone who fits the requirements.” at that, you heard your name being called from the kitchen impatiently. You apologized and walked quickly back to the kitchen, picking up dirty dishware on the way.

The orcs watched your frenzied work and talked amongst themselves. Traxin leaned over to Malok, smirking.

“That hasn’t deterred you?” he chuckled.

“If anything, I am even more determined to win (his/her/their) hand.” Malok shook his head, watching in amazement as you balanced several trays and delivered orders to customers. “I’ll draw (his/her/their) eye… someday.”


End file.
